Coalition of Liberty (Shattered Stars and Stripes Revised)
< Main Page Rules of CoL Membership #The Balance of Power is the most important thing, and it is the CoL's primary objective to maintain said balance. #Any nation, either a member or not, who attempts to upset this Balance will be punished, with force if needed. #The CoL will recognize other alliances, though the CoL must take precedence. #The nations of the CoL will confer with each other before making any major desicsions. #Nations that are invited can join with a 50% vote Current invitatntions pending are:Atlanta and Florida #Nations that ask to join need 100% approval #the Coalition is welcome to reform and new members, but will not accept any radical group including:PAPP and the nationals. Nations with similar views to these groups (Minnesota) may join as long as they do not sponsor these groups. Motion 1:USW Membership (Passed) USGO: Aye FSNY and Friends:Aye Edge,Champion of Shattered Stars and Stripes Hit me up! 18:30, December 18, 2014 (UTC) North Carolina: Aye [[User:Saturn120|'Saturn120']] ([[User talk:Saturn120|'Talk']]/[[User blog:Saturn120|'Blog']]) 21:10, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Agrarian Commonwealth: AYE Shikata ga nai! 20:31, December 18, 2014 (UTC) Dakota: AYE. CaptainCain (talk) 18:22, December 18, 2014 (UTC) New England: Aye RexImperio (talk) 16:49, December 18, 2014 (UTC) Result: USW gets membership Motion 2: Florida Membership (Failed) USGO: FSNY: Aye Edge,Champion of Shattered Stars and Stripes Hit me up! North Carolina: Nay [[User:Saturn120|'Saturn120']] ([[User talk:Saturn120|'Talk']]/[[User blog:Saturn120|'Blog']]) 23:59, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Agrarian Commonwealth: Nay Shikata ga nai! 23:09, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Dakota: Nay. CaptainCain (talk) 21:32, December 20, 2014 (UTC) New England: USW: Nay Tech (talk) 21:45, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Result: Florida doesn't get membership(4 have voted nay, the votes from USGO and NE are irrelevant now) Motion 3:Atlanta's Membership (Passed) USGO: Aye FSNY: Aye Edge,Champion of Shattered Stars and Stripes Hit me up! North Carolina: Agrarian Commonwealth: Dakota: AYE. CaptainCain (talk) 03:39, December 23, 2014 (UTC) New England: USW: Aye Tech (talk) 23:08, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Result: Atlanta becomes member Motion 4: Eliminate the USW to create a greater balance in the former US (Passed) New York Proposes that the COL goes to war against the USW, who is, for obivous reasons, out of the voting. 50% of voters need to vote Aye to pass USGO: [[User:Upvoteanthology|'Upvoteanthology']] (Talk | Sandbox) FSNY: Aye Edge,Champion of Shattered Stars and Stripes Hit me up! 22:21, January 2, 2015 (UTC) North Carolina: Agrarian Commonwealth: With some regret, AYE. Shikata ga nai! 22:25, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Dakota: New England:Aye Edge,Champion of Shattered Stars and Stripes Hit me up! 22:21, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Motion 5:CoL membership for Arizona Should the nation reject, ignore this. USGO: Aye [[User:Upvoteanthology|'Upvoteanthology']] (Talk | Sandbox) ASA: Aye Edge,Champion of Shattered Stars and Stripes Hit me up! 17:01, January 7, 2015 (UTC) North Carolina: Agrarian Commonwealth: Dakota: AYE. CaptainCain (talk) 03:26, January 7, 2015 (UTC) New England:Aye Edge,Champion of Shattered Stars and Stripes Hit me up! 17:01, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Motion 6: Peacekeeping mission to California Mission Description With a group of 20,000 soldiers, the CoL will invade Coastal California, attempting to take San Francisco and Los Angeles first, then possibly more later. This territory would be jointly administered by the CoL until further notice. Voting USGO: Aye [[User:Upvoteanthology|'Upvoteanthology']] (Talk | Sandbox) ASA: Aye Edge,Champion of Shattered Stars and Stripes Hit me up! 17:01, January 7, 2015 (UTC) North Carolina: Aye [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean!']] (Tech can into talkpage?) 06:28, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Agrarian Commonwealth: Dakota: AYE. CaptainCain (talk) 03:27, January 7, 2015 (UTC) New England:AbstainEdge,Champion of Shattered Stars and Stripes Hit me up! 17:01, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Motion 7 Intervention Description Deseret's oppression and discrimination of Catholics has gone to a next level. It is now imprisoning Catholics in California because they are Catholic! This is racist and we all know it! We suggest an invasion from Dakota's lands into Deseret, with the goal of collapsing the nation and either creating a temporary CoL occupation or establish an entirely new nation with a new government without religious involvement Voting USGO: ASA: Aye This is Edge, . Hit him up. 12:04, January 9, 2015 (UTC) North Carolina: Aye [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean!']] (Tech can into talkpage?) 06:28, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Agrarian Commonwealth: Dakota: AYE, we may not be the most free nation in the world but we don't commit genocide. CaptainCain (talk) 12:55, January 9, 2015 (UTC) New England:Aye This is Edge, . Hit him up. 12:04, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Arizona: Discussion There needs to be some description of troop count and projected years would be nice. The ASA propopses that, rather than a conventional land war, the government of Desert is ousted by a Special Forces team and replaced with a new government. The special forces team would comprise only 50 or so men and they would be air dropped in rural Utah before moving towards the capital. The ASA points out that a conventional land war and extended occupation by the CoL will be extremely costly and would be rejected by the ASA so long as our mission in California is continuing. Speaking of which We suggest to destroy them! Do you want to let a genocide happen? Action must be taken right now! We do not care about how the mission is planned, as long as the racist genocidal government of Deseret is destroyed and their Catholics are saved. These are our points: #Desert has sent Catholics to work camps and made them into slaves #Deseret has experimented on people with autism like they are animals #Deseret has violated human rights several times #Deseret is genociding Catholics #Deseret is genociding people with autism #Deseret is a dictatorship What is the pussy-footing? If you intend to wage a war upon another nation, you throw everything you have into it, not just a special forces team. I vote an invasion force of 120,000. CaptainCain (talk) 12:58, January 9, 2015 (UTC) I would agree, 100%. But the ASA dislikes it because California is more important to them and has to be invaded with a full army. However, we suggest using the Special Forces in California, while we invade Deseret with a big army. [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Master of Revolution!']] (Free potatoes) 13:16, January 9, 2015 (UTC) The ASA will veto a conventional war against Deseret. The mandates in California should be our top priority. The Grand Duchy of Carolina disagrees. Deseret has even made threats to our Grand Duke's children. A special forces team is fine. [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Master of Revolution!']] (Free potatoes) 20:07, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Motion 8: Continue efforts in California Following Tremendous Successes in the California area, the ASA sees the need to further expand the standing army of the CoL. ASA believes that dding 20,000 more troops to engage the various factions in California is needed. The ASA also proposes forming the California Brigade , which would act as a separate arm of the CoL's standing army. Numbering 35,000, this brigade would exist for the Next 5 years and continue to engage Troops in California USGO: ASA: North Carolina: Nay. [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Master of Revolution!']] (Free potatoes) We see stopping Deseret as more important, and it is one thing or the other. Agrarian Commonwealth: Dakota: AYE. CaptainCain (talk) 12:58, January 9, 2015 (UTC) New England: Arizona: Category:Shattered Stars and Stripes Revised (Map Game)